Conquest of Asia
Tips of Asia Asia is a better informed continent that hasn't been conquered in a while. Also, in order to conquer it or... Challenge it, you need to complete any conquest levels within 65 rounds or less. The country that has a navy for your choosing, will have a chance of going to Asia. I will guess the enemies for the Countries to battle each Country. France will be enemies with Japan, Vietnam, Britain, Russia, Austria and Siam. Britain will be enemies with China, India, France and allies and Burma Russia will be enemies with Ottoman Empire, Persia, China, Central Asia, and France and allies Ottoman Empire will be enemies with Russia, Persia, Arabia, and Britain Austria will be enemies with France and allies, China, and Netherlands United States will be enemies with China, Great Britain, and will be allies with France, Russia, Japan, and Ottoman Empire. Placing Soldiers If you feel like battling Asia, you need troops. In order for your troops to move on Asian soil, you need the following recommended: * Machine Guns * Guards * Heavy Artillery * Guards Cavalry * Armored Cars * Battleships * Ironclads * Siege Artillery * Rockets If anybody wants to placed them in a random place before starting, you can, but the Asian countries troops will be placed randomly every time. Be warned, China has at least a hundred any kind of Infantry in service. Conquering Cities Some countries in Asia have weak spots. Each country from Europe or America can go after the weak spots if they want to, unless if they have a powerful army. Here are some examples: # China's Weak spots: Guangzhou, Hong Kong, Macau, Shenyang, Lhasa, Dihua, Ulaanbaatar, Harbin, and Shanghai # Japan's Weak spots: Osaka, Fukuoka, Tokyo and Sapporo # Vietnam's only Weak spot: Hanoi # Siam's Weak spots: Vientiane, Bangkok, and Angkor Wat # Persia's Weak spots: Tehran and Mashhad # India's Weak spots: Mumbai, Delhi, Kabul, and Chennai # Burma's Weak spots: Yangon and Mandalay # Arabia's Weak spots: Mecca, Riyadh, and Medina There are other different cities you can conquer if you cannot conquer these, because they are very strong with a lot of troops and forts around it, which we will talk about later. Navies and Forts Around the coastlines of the Asian countries will be their Navies mostly Frigates or Privateers, but you will be lucky to see the rare Ironclad or Battleship. If you want to destroy their navies, you need coastal forts on your land to prevent any ship from blockading your coast. For forts, there are capitals near a large fortress and are good reasons for taking an artillery with you. 'Cities you already have' 'Throughout Asia, there had been quite some European settlements everywhere. I will show you the cities in order. And hopefully, I don't screw up anything. *'Britain: Kolkata *'France: None' *'Russia: Yakutsk, Omsk, Ufa, Yekaterinburg, Okhotsk, and Kamchatka' *'Austria: None' *'Ottoman Empire: Baghdad, Damascus, Ankara, Jerusalem, and Amman' *'United States: None' And there you kind of had it. I just suggested some places around Asia would be utter. 'Bonus countries to ally with you or the enemy' I heard these Asian countries are neutral and are waiting to join the war. Here they are. *Cambodia *Prabang *Vientiane *Champasak *Champa *Khanate 1 *Khanate 2 *Khanate 3 Category:Game Modes Category:Napoleon Boneparte Category:Qing Dynasty Category:Tokugawa Shogunate